


Llama de amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple, Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pensaba que los empleados de banco tuviesen un malo sabor, pero me equivocaba.Sonrió.Puso rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo, determinado en seguir el momento de locura que lo habría llevado a llamarlo.Lo habría hecho realmente, si su mano no hubiese entrado en contacto con algo que había intentado olvidar por toda la noche.Suspiró.Sintió una punzada en el corazón.Porque mientras se metía de vuelta el anillo de boda, no pudo evitar de pensar en la sensación de la piel de Inoo Kei contra la suya.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	1. Luchando para mi corazón

_1 – Luchando para mi corazón_

Hikaru se miraba alrededor en aire aburrido.

No sabía cómo se hubiese acabado en medio de esa noche. No sabía qué hiciera ahí, con toda esa gente que se divertía llamándolo amigo, terriblemente borracha.

Uno de sus colegas iba a casarse dentro de algunos días, y él había sido invitado a celebrar con él la despedida de soltero.

Durante toda la noche se había quedado a un lado, mirándolos beber, gritar a todo pulmón, ligar con las pobres camareras, futuro esposo incluido.

Habría hecho algunos comentos sobre el hecho que de ahí en cuarenta y ocho horas iba a ser vinculado por el resto de su vida, y que no creía que fuera el caso de estar ahí acosando a chicas, pero se calló.

No iba a servirle a nada discutir cuando estaban en ese estado.

Él, sin embargo, era el último a poder meter la nariz en la gestión de un perfecto menaje matrimonial.

Miró por la enésima vez el Martini en sus manos, intentando decidirse a tragarlo para ordenar otro, esperando que el alcohol pudiese ayudarlo para entrar un poco más en el ambiente de la fiesta.

Pero había algo que se lo impedía.

Desde alrededor de una hora, en el club había entrado un grupo de muchachos que tenían alrededor de su edad.

Se habían sentado en una mesa poco lejos del bar donde se encontraba él. Uno de ellos, se había dado cuenta hacía un poco de tiempo, no dejaba de mirarlo.

No se permitió mucho de detenerse con los ojos en él, pero le pareció muy guapo.

Sentía sus ojos oscuros encima, y se había puesto ansioso.

Le habría gustado levantarse, ir de él y preguntarle qué tuviese de mirar tanto, pero no confiaba mucho en su voz, en ese momento no.

Además, no podía negarlo, le gustaba esa mirada.

Le gustaba sentirse objeto de las atenciones de ese extraño, le gustaba tener sus ojos encima, le gustaba imaginar que pensase en ese momento.

Echó un vistazo a sus colegas, poniendo un aire asqueado, y su mirada volvió al extraño y lo vio reírse.

Se levantó despacio del taburete donde se había sentado, lejos de los demás, y se asomó hacia Takaki, el único que pareciera ser, si no lucido, al menos en poseso de sus facultades.

“Me voy a humar un cigarrillo.” le dijo, en voz bastante alta de ahogar los gritos de sus colegas.

“¿Quieres que venga contigo?” preguntó él, levantando una ceja en aire implorante.

Hikaru echó un vistazo detrás de él, como para controlar que el chico aún estuviese ahí.

“Por esta vez voy a pasar, gracias. Te puedes quedar aquí y divertirte, vuelvo dentro de diez minutos.” le dijo, con una sonrisa que había algo de malvado, cogiendo su chaqueta y dirigiéndose fuera del club, sin darle a Takaki el tiempo para responder.

Al llegar afuera, encendió un cigarrillo y esperó.

Conocía ese tipo de miradas, sabía a qué llevaban.

Sabía de no tener que esperar mucho.

A confirmación de su tesis, después de algunos minutos la puerta se abrió.

Sonrió, aprovechando de la repentina cercanía y de la luz clara de la iluminación de la calle para mirarle mejor la cara.

No se había equivocado.

Tenía rasgos suaves, agradables. Los ojos sutiles y oscuros, penetrantes, acompañados por cejar arqueadas en una expresión... entretenida, le parecía.

Hikaru detuvo la mirada en sus labios solamente algunos instantes, y tuvo un escalofrío.

No debería haberlo pensado mucho, estaba consciente de eso.

“¿Me estabas esperando?” preguntó el extraño, sonriéndole.

“¿Por qué lo piensas?” contestó Hikaru, dando una calada al cigarrillo a intentando ser indiferente.

“Me miraste antes de salir, creía que me invitaras a seguirte. Pero se mi equivoqué, pues voy a volver adentro.” dijo, en claro tono de provocación.

Hikaru hesitó por un momento.

Debería haberle dicho de volver adentro entonces, por guardar un poco de dignidad y porque era lo correcto de hacer.

Pero había algo en ese chico que lo atraía terriblemente; no sabría haber explicado la razón, pero no quería que volviera adentro, no quería que se fuera.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

“Nadie te obliga a volver adentro.” intentó, esperando que el chico no insistiera más.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

“Pues pídeme que me quedes.” dijo, con una sonrisa abierta y vagamente maliciosa.

Hikaru se mordió un labio, maldiciéndolo dentro de sí.

Todo eso no era normal.

No era normal hablar con un extraño de esa manera, no era normal la actitud que tenían ambos y no era normal que lo encantase tanto.

“Quédate.” murmuró al final. Tomó los cigarrillos del bolsillo y se los ofreció. “¿Quieres uno?” preguntó, como para sacarse del apuro, para superar el incómodo.

El chico se echó a reír, pero asintió, tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

Una vez más, los ojos de Hikaru se detuvieron en esos labios, mientras el filtro los tocaba, mientras aspiraban, mientras lo dejaban ir.

Sintió la respiración cortarse y, una vez más, desvió la mirada y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

“Yaotome Hikaru.” se presentó, como dándose cuenta solamente entonces de que ni sabía cómo se llamase.

Le daba la rara sensación de conocerlo desde siempre.

“Inoo Kei.” respondió él, distraídamente, sin dejar de mirarlo. “¿Pues?” preguntó luego, levantando una ceja.

“¿Pues qué?”

“¿Tenías algo de hacer en mente mientras esperabas que saliera o no?” preguntó, e Hikaru se sintió más confuso que en toda su vida.

Se salió los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros como para decir que no tenía idea de lo que el chico quería que respondiera.

Lo vio reírse, luego de repente le cogió la muñera, controlando la hora en su reloj.

En cuanto lo hizo, Hikaru alejó el brazo, como si la piel de Inoo quemase.

Como si, después de ese simple y normal contacto, quemase la suya también.

“Aún sólo es medianoche. Podemos irnos a dar una vuelta, ¿Qué piensas?” le preguntó, con tranquilidad.

Hikaru titubeó.

Habría mentido a sí mismo si hubiera dicho que no lo tentaba. 

Sin embargo, repensando en mente clara en la situación en que se encontraba, tuvo al menos la decencia de darse cuenta que entre las malas ideas de esa noche, aceptar habría sido la peor.

“Lo siento, pero está con algunos colegas de trabajo. Es la despedida de soltero de uno de ellos, no puedo irme ahora.” le explicó, sin ocultar la decepción en su voz.

Kei asintió un par de veces, como para decir que entendía.

Luego sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta una tarjeta de visita y se la dio.

Hikaru la miró por algunos segundos, sonriendo.

“¿Fotógrafo?” dijo, no muy sorprendido.

Mirándolo, le parecía un trabajo que lo encajaba bien.

“Me dedico un poco, decimos así.” respondió, y luego se quedó en espera. Al final, entendiendo que no habría obtenido nada de él sin pedirlo directamente, le sonrió malicioso. “Si ahora volvemos adentro, tú te vas de tus colegas y yo de mis amigos, pasarás el resto de la noche convenciéndote de que hablarme fue un error, y nunca vas a llamarme.” tendió la mano frente a sí. “Tu tarjeta, gracias.” añadió.

Hikaru se sonrojó, pero otra vez no pudo negar que tuviese razón.

Sacó una tarjeta de la billetera, dándosela con algo de vacilación.

Al leerla, Kei suspiró.

“Empleado de banco, ¿eh?” le dijo, metiéndole amigablemente una mano en el hombro. Hikaru tuvo otro escalofrío. “Pues necesitas sin duda disfrutar la vida, imagino.” se burló un poco de él, claramente provocativo.

Yaotome chasqueó la lengua y se alejó del agarre.

“Qué, ¿piensas que pase todo mi día detrás de un escritorio, con trajes a rayas y la corbata apretada hasta estrangularme? Es lo que hago, no lo que soy.” contestó, intentando parecer dignificado.

Inoo se echó a reír. Lo miró por un rato, y se le acercó aún más.

Demasiado en la opinión de Hikaru, que pareció tener algunas dificultades en respirar.

Inoo le puso una mano en el nudo de la corbata, de hecho demasiado apretado, soltándolo ligeramente.

Luego le puso una mano detrás del cuello, tirándolo contra de sí y llevando los labios a los suyos.

Fue solamente un segundo, luego se alejó y se lamió el labio inferior, pensativo.

“Pensaba que los empleados de banco tuviesen un malo sabor, pero me equivocaba.” le dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Hikaru lo vio machacar la colilla, antes de volver a la puerta. “Pues voy a llamarte… Hikaru-kun.” añadió, volviendo adentro.

Yaotome se quedó inmóvil.

Luego, despacio, se llevó una mano a los labios.

Le habría gustado evitar de sonreír, porque sabía qué no era apropiado, pero no pudo.

Sonrió, porque la sensación de su toque en él, la piel de sus manos que aún parecía quemar en la suya, su beso, le habían dejado una sensación que llevaba años sin tener.

Sonrió, porque el sabor de Inoo Kei le había gustado, y estaba seguro de que podría haberse acostumbrado sencillamente.

Dejó de sonreír, porque sabía qué era solamente una buena fantasía, que nunca se habría convertido en realidad.

Sin embargo, haber tenido sus cinco minutos de gloria le pareció un resultado genial, por esa noche.

*

Volvió a casa más de dos horas más tarde.

Vuelto en el club, Inoo había evitado sus ojos, y él había hecho lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos había mostrado lo que acababa de pasar.

Takaki lo había mirado perplejo, preguntándole algunas veces que hubiese ocurrido, pero él se había negado a responder.

No estaba necesario que supiera y, aunque en caso de que hubiese querido informarlo de los minutos pasados, no sabía qué decirle.

Frente a la puerta de casa, suspiró.

No quería entrar.

Le habría gustado tomar la tarjeta que aún estaba en su bolsillo, coger el móvil y marcar el número, sin ni pensar en lo que habría dicho a Inoo si hubiese respondido.

_Pensaba que los empleados de banco tuviesen un malo sabor, pero me equivocaba._

Sonrió.

Puso rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo, determinado en seguir el momento de locura que lo habría llevado a llamarlo.

Lo habría hecho realmente, si su mano no hubiese entrado en contacto con algo que había intentado olvidar por toda la noche.

Suspiró.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Porque mientras se metía de vuelta el anillo de boda, no pudo evitar de pensar en la sensación de la piel de Inoo Kei contra la suya.


	2. Nazuru samayoi mayou

_2 – Nazuru samayoi mayou (Engañando, vagando, perdiéndome)_

Inoo lo había llamado esa mañana.

“Tardaste dos días… me parecías tan excitado a la idea de llamarme que pensaba que lo habrías hecho al acabar de volver a casa.” le dijo, en baja voz, intentando no dejarse oír de nadie.

Estaba en la oficina, en un pasillo, y aunque fuera desierto no quería correr riesgos.

Kei, del otro lado del móvil, rio.

“ _Lo habría hecho, pero me iludí por un rato que ibas a hacerlo tú. Habría esperado hasta mañana, pero hoy acabé de trabajar temprano y me encontré sin nada de hacer, con el móvil en mano y teniendo ganas de llamarte.”_ respondió, sin rémoras, sin contenerse.

Eso también había encantado a Hikaru.

La capacidad de decir las cosas como eran, sin tener la necesidad de mascararlas con los obligos impuestos por la moral o la sociedad.

Sonrió, pensando que los dos de ellos no podían ser más diferentes.

“Pues… ¿planeaba decirme algo en particular, llamándome?” insistió, repitiéndose en la mente que debería haber cortado la conversación antes de que llegara a un terreno peligroso.

“ _Claro. Tenía un plan preciso. Tú me habrías dicho que hace la otra noche no puedes evitar de pensar en mí, yo habría hecho un poco el modesto y luego te habría dicho que yo también había pensado en ti. No mucho, suficiente para hacerme tener ganas de llamarte. Oh, y después habría aceptado enseguida cuando me hubieras pedido de vernos hoy.”_ terminó, e Hikaru se lo imaginó perfectamente con un aire travieso, las cejas levantadas mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Mientras estaba seguro de que iba a obtener lo que quería.

Y aunque quisiera mostrarle que se equivocaba, por la enésima vez no supo contenerse.

“Lo siento haber decepcionado tus esperanzas. ¿Cómo puedo hacerme perdonar?” preguntó, alusivo.

“ _Puedes invitarme a almorzar. Y puedes pasar la tarde conmigo. ¿Tienes que trabajar?”_ le preguntó, directo.

“No, acabo de trabajar alrededor de la una. ¿Dónde nos vemos?”

Se acordaron rápidamente, y colgaron.

Kei lo había dejado con un ‘no puedo esperar’ de tono que no se podía malinterpretar.

Y él una vez más, para la que le pareció ser la millonésima, se dijo que no había nada mal en encontrarlo, que no significaba nada, que era solamente un almuerzo.

Sin embargo, lo sabía; sabía cómo se sintiera, sabía qué se estaba construyendo una ilusión alrededor, sabía qué Inoo estaba tejiendo una telaraña encima a él, y que él iba a dejárselo hacer con gusto.

Y sabía qué él también no podía esperar, y ese pensamiento le dio un poco de miedo.

*

Hikaru gimió.

La lengua de Kei alrededor de su erección lo estaba haciendo literalmente volver loco.

Le pasó una mano en el pelo, tirándoselo, intentando en vano dar el ritmo.

Debería haber sabido qué no iba a dejárselo hacer.

Inoo le puso las manos en las caderas, pasando lascivamente la lengua por todo su sexo, manteniéndolo parado, exasperándolo.

Cuando al final se levantó, bastante despacio de hacerse desear que no lo hiciera, Hikaru vio que sonreía, triunfante.

Se sentó en la cama, tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo, hasta hacerlo acabar con la espalda contra el colcho.

“No me provoques.” murmuró, llevando la boca a su pecho, mordiéndole suavemente un pezón.

Kei gimió bajo, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

“Pero funciona, ¿verdad?” preguntó, extendiendo las caderas hacia el toque de Yaotome, que se había metido a acariciarle despacio la erección, y que se desplazó cerca de su abertura.

Hikaru levantó una ceja, y mientras deslizar el primero dedo dentro de él asintió.

“Por supuesto que funciona.” susurró, empezando a mover rápidamente la mano, añadiendo un segundo y un tercero dedo, sofocando sus gemidos con la boca.

Cuando lo consideró listo le hizo abrir ligeramente las piernas, metiéndose en medio y apoyándose contra de él.

Lo miró a la cara por algunos segundos.

Era malditamente imposible, pensó, que ese chico que conocía apenas lo atrajera tanto.

Pero ya no era el tiempo de jugar, ya no era el tiempo de fingir que no fuera así, ya no era tiempo de iludirse.

Entró dentro de él en un empujón firme, casi brutal, como si quisiera hacerlo arrepentir de ser tan hermoso, tan tentador.

Como si fuera su culpa.

Se movió rápido dentro de él, la cara en el hueco de su cuello, sus gemidos en el oído y su olor en la nariz, y parecía no poder tener bastante, como si el perfume de esa piel pudiese ahogar el de una habitación en un ordinario love hotel, que lo hacía sentir malditamente incómodo.

Le hacía falta sentirlo cerca, y era una necesidad que no podía ni explicar ni controlar.

Lo sintió arañarle la espalda, y esto lo animó a empujar de manera más y más brutal dentro de él, sintiéndose cerca de llegar a su límite de suportación.

Llevó la mano entre sus cuerpos y a su erección, empezando a tocarlo al mismo ritmo de los empujones, y Kei no tardó mucho en correrse, arqueando la espalda hacia él, sufocando un grito contra su hombro.

Hikaru sintió su cuerpo apretarse aún más a su alrededor, y estaba casi por llegar al orgasmo cuando lo sintió escabullirse de debajo de él de un gesto repentino.

Gimió de decepción, echándole un vistazo enojado.

“Qué demonio…” empezó a decir, pero Inoo no lo dejó acabar.

Lo empujó con la espalda contra el colcho, volviendo encima él y tomando de vuelta su erección en boca.

Hikaru dejó enseguida de quejarse.

Empujó las caderas arriba, como su la sensación de su boca y su lengua nunca fueran bastante.

No tardó mucho antes de llegar al orgasmo; le mantuvo una mano en la cabeza, acercándolo tanto como posible, y se vació dentro de su boca con un grito sufocado.

Al soltar el agarre, lo vio levantarse y mirarlo, sonriendo mientras pasaba el dorso de la mano en los labios.

“Tuve otra confirmación: los empleados de banco no tenéis para nada un malo sabor.” le dijo, levantando una ceja.

A Hikaru le habría gustado contestar.

Le habría gustado decir cualquier cosa para no quedarse quieto ahí, mirando a Kei como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía así.

Tenía ganas de quedarse para siempre en esa habitación, con él, sin pensar en lo que ocurría fuera de la puerta, sin pensar de tener algo que lo esperaba en casa.

Sin pensar en nada, sólo disfrutando la ilusión de que todo lo que estaba haciendo fuera correcto.

Incluso al saber qué no lo era.

De repente, entró en pánico.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué había sido tan difícil escaparse de las insinuaciones de ese chico, por qué no había tenido éxito de decirle que no, por qué estaba tan atraído por él?

Se sentó rápidamente, tirando las sábanas alrededor de las caderas y mirando a Kei como el extraño que, de hecho, era.

Le habría gustado cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos, enterarse de que todo había sido su imaginación.

Sabía qué se habría sentido decepcionado, pero era lo que merecía.

Inoo levantó una ceja, confuso por la repentina actitud reacia.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, acercándosele despacio y metiéndose a acariciarle el brazo con la punta de los dedos.

Hikaru respiró hondo.

Debería haberse levantado.

Salir de la cama, vestirse, volver a casa y nunca volver a pensar en él.

Romper la ilusión, porque sabía qué su lugar no era eso, no era a su lado, no era en esa cama, en ese love hotel que de repente le pareció escuálido.

Debería haberlo hecho.

“Soy casado.” murmuró, sin tener el coraje de mirarlo a los ojos.

El silencio que siguió dolió más que esperado.

No se atrevió a mirar a Kei, por miedo de encontrar asco en su cara.

Ambos se callaron por un tiempo que a él le pareció infinito.

Al final, Kei se echó a reír.

Rio, casi con lágrimas. Se echó en la cama, llevándose una mano a la cara.

Hikaru creyó seriamente que hubiera vuelto loco.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, lo miró en ojos bien abiertos, más serio de lo que habría hecho creer su reacción.

“Eres casado, ¿sí?” repitió, como si no tuviera éxito de convencerse. “¿Y no es algo de decir después de meses de larga y atormentada relación? Cuanto yo comienzo a preguntarme qué hagas mientras no estás conmigo y tú inventas mentiras para justificarte cuando de noche estás con tu mujer, ¿y no puedes contestar al teléfono?” se burló de él, pero sin perder su aire serio. “Dicho tan temprano, después de la primera vez que tenemos sexo, la noticia en sí pierde todo su pathos.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yaotome levantó una ceja, mirándolo en aire interrogativo.

No sabía qué pensar de su reacción.

Algunas noches atrás, volver a casa y acostarse al lado de Mitsuko, su mujer, había sido horriblemente difícil.

Se sentía un extraño en esa cama, en esa casa, con esa mujer… siempre se había sentido extraño, pero nunca como entonces.

Había pasado dos días rumiando, reflexionando sobre que decirle a Inoo en el caso de que hubiera llamado, y al quitarse el peso se había sentido mejor.

Su reacción, en cambio, lo hizo sentir increíblemente tonto.

“Pues, ¿no te importa de que sea casado?” preguntó, en baja voz.

Kei inclinó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

“Si quieres que me importe, voy a hacérmelo importar. Pero… no voy a dejarme parar por un anillo que no llevas en el dedo, Hikaru.” le dijo, simplemente.

“¿Y no te interesa saber por qué ahora estoy aquí contigo? ¿Por qué me haya casado con una mujer cuando es más que evidente que me gustan los hombres? ¿Por qué te haya dicho que estoy casado, cuando podría muy bien no haberlo hecho?” le preguntó, el tono más y más alto, como indignado por su falta de indignación.

Inoo suspiró, dejando de acariciarle el brazo.

“Nos conocemos hace tres días, Hikaru. Esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos, y te acostaste conmigo.” resumió. “Me interesas y yo te intereso a ti, o estaríamos aún en un café charlando. Y quiero seguir viéndote, si es lo que quieres tú también.” le sonrió, alentador. “Para las explicaciones vamos a tener tiempo, ¿no crees?” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hikaru respiró hondo.

Una vez, dos, tres.

Le habría gustado que Inoo no fuera tan seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Que fuera inseguro, un poco asustado, exactamente como a él.

Que le dijera que era un engaño, que no era justo que se encontrara ahí en ese momento. Que le daba asco, lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, Kei parecía encajarse perfectamente en la ilusión que él quería vivir. Como si fuera hecha por él, le caía como un guante.

Hikaru no pudo contestar.

Se tumbó en la cama, dejando que Inoo llevara un brazo alrededor de sus caderas y le apoyara la cabeza en el pecho.

Seguía pensando que debería haberse escapado, pero había algo que lo mantenía encadenado a ese cuerpo, a ese olor, a la sensación de felicidad que el chico parecía emitir.

Y sabía qué podría haber sido realmente feliz así, si no se hubiesen encontrado en el momento y en la coyuntura equivocada.

Kei tenía razón.

Aunque siendo equivocado, él no iba a echarse atrás.

Y por recriminaciones y dolor, aún había mucho tiempo.


	3. Donna toki mo chansu wa aru

_3 – Donna toki mo chansu wa aru (Dondequiera sea, siempre hay una posibilidad)_

Como una aventura se hubiera convertido en relación, Hikaru lo explicaba solamente con la actitud de Inoo.

Porque estaba imposible resistirle, imposible decirle que no, imposible negarle algo.

Durante las primeras semanas, cada vez que se encontraban decía a sí mismo que era la última, que nunca iba a volver al piso del chico - que ya era más familiar por él que su misma casa – que no iba a seguir adelante con él.

Y a fuerza de últimas veces habían pasado los meses, y por la enésima vez él se encontraba desnudo a su lado, la habitación impregnada del olor de sudor y sexo.

Con Kei tenía sensaciones siempre nuevas, que no conocía. Todas las que se había negado años atrás, y que hasta ese momento nunca había experimentado, por supuesto no con Mitsuko.

Al pensarlo, después de tres años de matrimonio, no sabía decir claramente porque se hubiese casado con ella.

Tenía solamente veinte años entonces, y estaba ya demasiado viejo para ocultarse detrás de sus mentiras.

Sabía de tener por los hombres una atracción mayor de la que tenía por las mujeres, pero siempre había intentado no pensarlo.

Pasaba sus días con los amigos, comentando chicas con ellos, inventando experiencias que nunca había tenido, siempre intentando de seguir la masa.

Sabía de mentir, pero entonces lo hacía con gusto.

Cuando se atrevía a pensar de confesar sus tendencias, el terror lo consumaba.

Se veía repudiado de sus padres y de los amigos, se veía tratado como a un paria, se veía solo, abandonado de todos, y estaba seguro de que no lo habría sufrido.

Por eso, quizá, su matrimonio había sido tan precoz.

Llevaba algunos meses saliendo con Mitsuko cuando le había pedido matrimonio, esperando que ponerse un anillo en el dedo pudiese apaciguar sus instintos, que pudiese hacerlo alguien diferente, que pudiese hacer callar la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que él no era esto, que él era diferente, y que durante los años había intentado sufocar esa parte de sí, la de que se avergonzaba.

Se había equivocado, siempre.

Su vida cotidiana se había convertido en una lenta agonía; volvía cada noche a casa sin tener ganas de hacerlo, se acostaba con Mitsuko y cada noche se preguntaba qué fuera que lo guardaba ahí.

Y cada vez se respondía que era el miedo, lo que nunca lo había dejado, que controlaba sus acciones.

Así, hacía callar todos los sentidos de asco para sí mismo y seguía por su camino, que no era suyo.

Con Kei, todo era diferente.

Con Kei su miedo parecía desvanecer, con él sus sonrisas estaban finalmente sinceras, con él se sentía como si finalmente estuviera al aire libre después de años de cautiverio.

Con Kei se sentía feliz, y no importaba si la felicidad estaba limitada a los momentos que robaba a su vida. Lo que importaba era sentirla cuando estaba con él.

Se giró de su lado de la cama para controlar si durmiera o no.

Esa mañana había ido temprano a su casa.

Lo había despertado, había entrado en su piso y le había literalmente saltado encima.

A Kei no le había importado.

Sabía bien como a él cuanto esos momentos pudiesen acabar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pues intentaba obtener todo lo que podía, sin considerar el sueño u otras necesidades que frente a la perspectiva de estar juntos pasaban a un segundo plano.

Estaba despierto. Lo miraba en ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviese por ceder al cansancio.

Hikaru le sonrió, acercándosele y metiendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, asomándose para besarlo.

“¿Cuándo tienes que ir?” le preguntó el menor, levantando las cejas en aire de esperanza.

“Hoy no tengo nada de hacer. Ayer terminé todo el trabajo atrasado, pues no tengo que ir a la oficina. Si tú no tienes que hacer nada, podemos bien quedarnos juntos hasta esta noche.” le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Kei no la devolvió.

“¿Y qué le dijiste a tu mujer?” preguntó, con una mueca.

Yaotome suspiró, porque se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque esperase que no habría llegado.

En principio a Inoo no le había importado mucho de que él fuera casado.

Lo ignoraba como si fuera un detalle insignificante, nunca preguntaba nada, se limitaba a llamarlo y preguntar si fuera libre o no, nunca indagaba cuando no lo era.

Sin embargo, las cosas entre ellos se habían hecho más serias de lo que ambos se esperasen, y las preguntas habían llegado.

Había empezado con algunas alusiones sarcásticas.

Luego una noche le había preguntado qué sentido tuviera no poner el anillo, ya que él conocía la verdad, y lo había acusado de querer solamente mentir a sí mismo.

Había sido la primera vez que habían peleado, y la primera vez que Hikaru se había dado cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos se estuviesen lentamente evolucionando, y de que Kei por él parecía más y más un novio y menos un amante.

“¿Qué importa lo que le dije, Kei?” dijo, exasperado, soltando el agarre en él.

El menor se sentó, pasándose la mano en los ojos como para hacer desaparecer el cansancio.

“No lo sé qué importa. Sólo sé qué…” suspiró. “Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.” murmuró al final, girándose del otro lado para no estar obligado a mirarlo.

Hikaru volvió cerca de él, metiéndole los brazos alrededor de los hombros y apoyando la frente contra su nuca.

“Lo siento que sea así, Kei. Me gustaría poderte dar más. Me gustaría poder decir que las cosas se arreglaran enseguida, pero…” le tomó delicadamente la cara en una mano, haciéndolo girar hacia sí. “Pero te quiero, Kei. Te quiero, y te prometo que la voy a arreglar. La arreglaré en mi vida y la arreglaré con Mitsuko. Sólo necesito tiempo.” le dijo, en aire implorante.

Inoo le alejó la mano de la cara, se puso en pie y se quedó al pie de la cama mirándolo.

“¡Anda ya, Hikaru! No soy una chica a quien tienes que mentir para que se sienta mejor. Siempre se dice así en casos como esto, ¿no? Mañana, el día siguiente, el después, el después de eso… tú que sigues prometiéndome que vas a dejar esa casa y yo que sigo esperándote.” hizo una pausa y cerró brevemente los ojos. “Tiempo, ¿Hikka? ¿Qué quieres que haga con la palabra ‘tiempo’?” se sentó en el parqué, cruzando las piernas y metiéndose las manos bajo la cara. “Estoy harto de esperar y estoy harto de tus palabras. ¿Dices qué me quieres? Pues demuéstramelo.” le dijo, en aire severo.

Hikaru se desplazó en la cama, se sentó en el borde y extendió una mano para acariciarle la cara.

El menor no se movió, y esto fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir más esperanzado, aunque poco.

“Tú quieres que se lo diga, ¿verdad? Quieres que le diga a Mitsuko de nosotros y que la deje. Y es lo que querría hacer yo. De lo contrario, querría nunca haberme casado con ella. Pero… no es su culpa si yo no puedo quererla. No es su culpa si me enamoré de ti, no es su culpa si me casé por las razones equivocadas. Sólo me gustaría evitar de hacerla sufrir más que necesario.” murmuró, consciente del escaso valor que tenían sus palabras en esa coyuntura.

Kei levantó una ceja, aún en aire grave.

“Pues no descargues en mí toda tu cobardía, como hiciste ya con ella. Porque aquí el problema no está en tu relación matrimonial, el problema es que pasaste años fingiendo ser algo que no eres, y ahora estás pagando las consecuencias.” le dijo, directo. “Tuviste miedo del juicio de todo el mundo, pues te encadenaste a una existencia que no es la tuya. Tuviste que elegir, y deberías haber seguido por ese camino, sufriendo todo lo que iba a llegar, porque sabía lo que te esperaba.” puso la mano en la suya, apretándola. “Pero ahora estás aquí conmigo, ¿no? Escogiste soltar las cadenas, pero aún no estás capaz de romperlas. Y lo que lamento más es que a pesar de todo, contigo que sigues prometiendo y luego no haces nada, yo sé de no ser capaz de irme, definitivamente no.” terminó, e Hikaru vio la melancolía tomar el lugar de la rabia en su tono de voz.

Fue en el suelo con él, lo abrazó fuerte.

“Lo siento, Kei. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.” repitió, como si no fuera capaz de decir nada más.

Porque no había nada más de decir.

Porque había razón, completamente.

Había mentido a sí mismo, pero no tenía éxito de mentirle a él.

Le habría gustado ser capaz de volver a casa, aclarar las cosas con Mitsuko, tomar sus cosas y volver a ese piso, ahí donde sabía ser su real hogar.

Con la persona que quería, y que lo quería.

Con la persona que entre todas había sido capaz de despertar en él algo que se había preocupado de enterrar dentro de sí.

Con la persona que en ese momento lo estaba mirando en aire atormentado, y la idea de ser él la causa de ese dolor lo hacía sentir aún peor de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Lo sintió llorar contra su hombro.

Sintió sus lágrimas penetrarle en la piel, las sintió hacerse parte de sí.

Lo abrazó más fuerte, como para sufocarlas.

“Tienes tu tiempo, Hikka.” le dijo después, la voz que temblaba. “Tienes el tiempo de arreglar tu vida, el tiempo de decidir si estar conmigo merece darle la espalda a toda la mentira que construiste.” murmuró, luego soltó el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. “Pero no quiero verte hasta que habrás elegido. No quiero que te presentes a mi casa cuando tienes tiempo, no quiero encontrarme en la misma cama contigo, no quiero pasar los días esperando tu llamada, esperando de poder oír tu voz.” tragó, secándose distraídamente las lágrimas y volviendo en pie. “Quiero que la próxima vez que nos vemos seas capaz de decirme si quieres tu vida o quieres a mí. Hasta entonces…” desvió la mirada de él, dirigiéndola a un punto detrás de él. “Déjame vivir mi vida, déjame convencer de que puede seguir adelante incluso sin ti. Deja que me acostumbre a tu ausencia, porque te quiero, pero no confío en lo que vas a elegir.” terminó, acercándose a la ventana y mirando afuera.

Hikaru se quedó quieto por un rato.

Quizá dentro de sí esperaba que ese breve plazo fuera suficiente para que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho y volviera a él, lo abrazara, le dijera que no podía estar lejos de él.

Su esperanza duró solamente algunos segundos, y al final tuvo que rendirse.

Recogió su ropa esparcida por el cuarto, poniéndosela rápidamente.

Se paró mirándolo algunos momentos más, pero le pareció que Kei no esperase que dijera nada.

Salió de la habitación, salió del piso, y al hacerlo se sintió como caer en un abismo.

No estaba todo perdido.

Kei le había dejado la posibilidad de elegir.

Pensándolo ahora, habría dicho de no poder sufrir el vacío en su interior por su falta.

Al volver a casa, estaba seguro de que habría encontrado el miedo que llevaba años persiguiéndolo, y sabía qué una vez más iba a quedarse en su inercia, sufriendo pasivamente su vida, como había hecho siempre

Kei le había dicho que tomara su decisión.

Y él veía su tiempo agotarse, y se encontraba frente al enésima encrucijada.

Corriendo detrás de él, empujando para que tomara uno u otro camino, esta vez había su amor por Kei.

Parecía sencillo, _era_ sencillo elegir dónde ir.

Pero aún tenía miedo, y ya no tenía tiempo para superarlo.


	4. Shizuka na yoru ni

_4 – Shizuka na yoru ni (En la noche silenciosa)_

Habían pasado dos semanas.

Dos semanas, e Hikaru había perdido cuenta de las veces en que había pensado de llamar a Kei, de las noches que se había despertado seguro de poderlo encontrar a su lado, de los momentos del día cuando la idea de no poderlo ver lo hacía sentir vacío.

Extrañaba a Kei.

Lo extrañaba terriblemente, más que hubiera imaginado.

Sin embargo, pese a esto, aún no estaba capaz de tomar una decisión.

Cada noche volvía a casa miraba a Mitsuko a los ojos y pensaba que debería haberle dicho como estaban las cosas, que debería haberle dicho de su relación con Inoo, de la razón para que se había casado con ella, de todo lo que le había guardado durante los años.

Y, cada vez, se quedaba en silencio.

Ya sin tener la excusa de Kei para salir de casa, se había encerrado entre las paredes, y se había enterado de que no las conocía, se había enterado de cuanto fueran extrañas.

Se había enterado de cual fuera su sitio, y el hecho de no poderlo tener por culpa de sus mismos límites y de su misma cobardía lo estaba matando lentamente.

Algunos días antes, había llamado a Kei.

No había resistido, y esperaba que el menor también pudiese ceder, que le dijera que no importaba cuanto iba a esperar, que tenía ganas de verlo.

No había tenido tanta suerte.

Su voz no le había gustado, para nada.

Le había preguntado si hubiera tomado una decisión, y cuando Hikaru había comenzado a explicarle sus razones, lo había interrumpido inmediatamente.

_¿Pues por qué llamaste?_

Porque tenía ganas de oír su voz.

Porque le hacía falta decirle que lo quería.

Porque quería saber si él también sintiera falta de él, como si no tuviese bastante aire para respirar, como si su presencia se hubiera convertido en algo necesario para vivir.

No le había dicho nada de eso, porque Kei las habría tomado como excusas.

Había pedido disculpa, y había colgado.

Ahora, después de días, se arrepentía de no haber dicho más, de no haber intentado enfrentar su obstinación, aunque fuera justificada.

Se había rendido muchas veces en su vida, pero reconocía que había cosas en que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

Kei, era una de esas.

Estaba sentado en un bar, a solas.

Había acabado de trabajar tarde esa noche, y su falta de ganas de volver a casa nunca había sido tan fuerte.

Había bebido, y mucho.

Había bajado el móvil en la barra, observándolo mientras la pantalla se iluminaba y aparecía el número de Mitsuko.

No iba a contestar.

La imaginó en casa, preocupada, y se sintió ligeramente culpable.

Sin embargo, la culpa era algo a que se había acostumbrado ya.

Le envió un email, al final, diciéndole que esa noche no iba a volver a casa.

No le dio explicaciones, ni respuestas a los siguientes emails que las pedían.

No sabía qué habría hecho, sólo sabía qué su piel estaba harta de las sábanas que no llevaban consigo el olor de Kei, que sus manos extrañaban tocarlo, que todo su cuerpo parecía tener una necesidad _física_ de él, y que cuando estaba en esa casa la presencia del chico le parecía más y más lejana.

Siguió bebiendo, intentando ahogar en el alcohol su falta insaciable de verlo, pero tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Se puso en pie, sintiéndose vacilar.

El móvil seguía iluminándose, mostrándole emails y llamadas.

No podía más.

Lo apagó, metiéndolo en el bolsillo e intentando olvidarse de Mitsuko, del hecho que fuera preocupada… de su misma existencia.

Salió del bar, y caminó por mucho tiempo.

Habría dicho de no tener un destino, pero al encontrarse cerca del edificio donde vivía Kei, supo que era exactamente ahí que estaba yendo.

Apretó el timbre, y esperó.

Era la una de la madrugada, debería haber estado en casa.

Y aunque no hubiese estado ahí, lo habría esperado.

No tenía un lugar donde regresar.

“¿Quién es?” oyó la voz metálica responder, y le saltó el corazón.

“Kei…” murmuró, la voz alterada por el alcohol.

Hubo una pausa que le pareció eterna, antes de que el menor volviera a hablar.

“¿Hikka?” dijo, en tono apenas oíble, e Hikaru no sabía decir que expresase.

“Déjame entrar, Kei. Te ruego.”

Otra pausa.

Le pareció oír un suspiro, antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Aliviado, entró y subió rápido las escaleras.

Al llegar al piso del chico, lo encontró que lo esperaba en el umbral.

Tembló. Era aún más hermoso que recordara.

La idea de haberse privado de él por dos semanas casi lo hizo sentir mal, pero intentó no pensarlo.

Estaba ahí, frente a él.

Ahí, donde podría haberlo tocado, abrazado, besado, podía decirle que lo había extrañado y que nunca quería dejarlo otra vez.

Se le acercó despacio, tocándole un brazo como para averiguar que fuera real.

Lo era.

Era real él, era real su entrecejo fruncido, era real su silencio.

A Hikaru le habría gustado que se alegrara de verlo, pero no exigía tanto.

Conocía muy bien sus errores.

“Hola, Kei.” murmuró, cerrando los ojos y ensayando la consistencia de su piel bajo las manos.

Tuvo algunos segundos a disposición, antes de que el menor se alejase del toque.

“¿Qué haces aquí, Hikka?” le preguntó, la voz neutral.

“Tenía... tenía ganas de verte. Lo necesitaba, Kei, ¿entiendes? No tienes idea de cuánto te haya extrañado.” le dijo, sin tener éxito de ocultar la exasperación.

El menor se mordió un labio, antes de moverse de un lado para dejarlo entrar.

“Estás borracho. Entra.”

Hikaru dio un paso en el piso, respirando a pleno pulmón.

Junto a Kei, había extrañado esa casa.

Había extrañado el aire de familiaridad, el sentido de protección y seguridad que le daban esas paredes, la sensación de tranquilidad que no podía encontrar en ningún otro lugar.

Inoo se quedó quieto mirándolo, en silencio.

Luego se fue a la cocina con un suspiro.

“Voy a preparar el café, intentaré hacerte pasar la resaca.” murmuró, resignado.

Hikaru lo siguió, un poco desanimado por su aparente falta de reacción.

No se había esperado de ser recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero no le gustaba para nada su actitud indiferente.

Mientras Kei se acercaba a la estufa y tomaba la cafetera, fue detrás de él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apoyando la frente en su nuca, respirando su olor.

“No puedo vivir sin ti, Kei.” susurró, quedándose en espera de una reacción, la respiración aguantada.

“¿Por qué viniste, Hikaru?” preguntó Inoo, sin moverse de esa posición. “¿Tomaste tu decisión? ¿O viniste aquí para refugiarte porque no sabes elegir, porque una vez más no tienes el coraje de hacerlo?” lo acusó, y esas palabras hirieron aún más que su silencio.

Sin embargo, lo sabía. Sabía qué las habría dicho, porque Kei nunca había ocultado lo que pensaba, sabía qué las habría dicho porque eran la verdad.

Una verdad a que aún no estaba listo a rendirse.

“Vine porque los días pasados fueron el infierno. Porque ya no puedo suportar pensar de no poderte tener. Porque te quiero, Kei, más que puedas imaginar.” soltó el agarre, se quitó el anillo y lo lanzó en una esquina del cuarto. “¡He vuelto porque sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido!” gritó, mordiéndose un labio y quedándose quieto, mirándolo.

Una vez más, Kei no pareció tener intención de reaccionar de manera significativa.

Se bajó, recogió el anillo y lo miró en aire pensativo.

“Hueles a alcohol a una milla, Hikaru. Mañana te arrepentirías de no encontrarlo, lo sabemos ambos.” le dijo, haciendo deslizar el objeto en las manos del mayor.

Yaotome se enojó por el gesto.

Bajó el anillo en la mesa detrás de sí, luego volvió cerca de Kei, las manos en sus caderas y la cara cerca de la suya.

“Estoy bastante borracho de no tener rémoras en venir aquí, pese a que aún no haya tenido el coraje de dejar a Mitsuko. Pero no estoy tan borracho de no saber lo que quiero.” le dijo, en el tono más firme que pudo utilizar.

Luego lo besó, porque tenía ganas y porque no estaba seguro de poder suportar el enésimo silencio.

Inoo se dejó besar, pasivamente.

Las manos del mayor subieron en sus caderas, bajo la camiseta, llevándosela por encima de la cabeza y quitándosela rápidamente.

Hikaru se quedó quieto algunos segundos mirándolo fijo, casi sin respirar.

Casi había olvidado como fuera.

Volvió a besarlo, la lengua a su garganta, lamiéndole lascivamente la clavícula, acabando en un pezón, mordiéndolo, besándolo, ensayando la piel para descubrir de vuelta el sabor.

Y, de vuelta, se sintió como en casa.

Se arrodilló frente a él, quitándole despacio los pantalones y los calzoncillos, nunca quitando los ojos de los suyos.

Kei lo miraba sin abandono, pero no lo rechazaba.

No decía ni una palabra.

Más y más irritado por su silencio, Hikaru llevó una mano a su erección, encontrándola dura ya.

Sonrió suavemente, al pensar que su cuerpo no se acordaba con su falta de reacciones.

La boca alcanzó la mano, y lo tomó en boca sin ceremonias, empezando a lamer y divirtiéndose al verlo morderse un labio en la tentativa de no gemir, de no ceder ni de un paso en sus posiciones.

Pero, al final, no le importaba.

Quería que lo escuchara, que lo entendiera, quería que tuviese falta de él así como era verdadero el contrario.

Pero en ese momento no.

En ese momento, sólo quería sentirlo.

Siguió teniéndolo en boca tanto como pudo, intentando arrancarle algunos gemidos, y siendo recompensado con poco; sin embargo, Kei estaba cerca del orgasmo y, aunque tuviese éxito de contener los sonidos, podía sentirlo. Conocía su cuerpo demasiado bien para no saberlo.

Se corrió dentro de su boca, y él le dio solamente algunos segundos para recuperarse.

Cuando vio sus rodillas ceder bajo su peso le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura, haciéndolo tumbar en el suelo y metiéndosele encima.

“Eres hermoso, Kei.” le susurró, perdiéndose por un momento en mirar su cara aún marcada por el orgasmo.

De vuelta, silencio. De vuelta, él volvió a moverse.

Se puso rápidamente dos dedos en boca, sin perder tiempo, deseando sentir ese cuerpo alrededor del propio.

Dejó deslizar un dedo dentro de él, empezando a prepararlo y al mismo tiempo llevando la boca a la suya, intentando sentirlo más y más cerca, intentando obtener alguna reacción.

Pero Kei no estaba con él en ese momento.

Había su cuerpo, había su aliento pasado, pero no había a él.

Intentando no pensarlo, siguió preparándolo de prisa, hasta que lo consideró listo; se puso entre sus piernas, llevando una contra su cadera y quedándose parado por algunos segundos, mirándolo.

“Kei…” murmuró, como para pedir confirmación.

El menor giró la cabeza de un lado, cerró los ojos e Hikaru hizo lo mismo.

Ya no quería ver su falta de expresiones, sólo disfrutar la sensación de tenerlo de vuelta bajo de sí, la que había deseado durante las dos semanas pasadas.

Lo penetró, con un gemido sofocado, y finalmente se sintió bien.

El efecto del alcohol había desaparecido, y él se sentía perfectamente lucido.

Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Kei, sentía su respiración pesada, lo sentía contraerse alrededor de su erección.

Lo sentía todo, y era lo que quería.

Empezó a empujo, despacio.

Nunca abrió los ojos y no dijo nada más, porque si lo que quería Kei era el silencio, pues iba a concederle al menos eso.

Sus movimientos se hacían más y más erráticos, más profundos, mientras lo sentía volverse duro entre sus cuerpos.

Llevó la mano a su erección, empezando a tocarlo firmemente, sintiéndose cerca de su límite.

Lo dejó correrse después de un rato, y luego se corrió dentro de él, sin tener éxito de contener un grito.

Luego, se quedó quieto.

Se apoyó en los codos para no pesarle encima, y finalmente abrió los ojos.

Esperó que pasase algo, cualquiera.

Kei también tenía los ojos abiertos, pero aún no lo miraba.

Hikaru salió delicadamente de él y se le tumbó a un lado.

Fue entonces que el menor se giró hacia él, y su expresión no dejaba presagiar nada bueno.

“Vete, Hikaru.” murmuró.

El mayor abrió la boca y no dijo nada, como si sus palabras le hubieran cortado la respiración.

“¿Por qué? Kei, te ruego, te lo dije… no sé estar sin ti. Por favor, deja que me quede aquí, al menos esta noche.” le pidió, implorando, sentándole e intentando abrazarlo cuando Inoo también se levantó.

Sin embargo, Kei lo rechazó. No fue brusco, pero seguro fue firme.

“Fuiste cerca de mí, ¿no? Viniste aquí a pesar de que te hubiera pedido de no hacerlo hasta que no hubieras decidido qué camino tomar. Me follaste como si fuera solamente una puta, porque es así que me hiciste sentir.” le dijo, sorprendentemente tranquilo. “No hay nada más que puedas querer ahora de mí, Hikaru. Vete.” repitió, poniéndose en pie y recogiendo su ropa, antes de dirigirse a la habitación.

Hikaru tenía ganas de llorar.

Tenía ganas de implorar, pero sabía qué habría sido inútil.

Se vistió, rápidamente; se dirigió a la puerta, siguiendo esperando que Kei lo parase.

Miró fijo ese piso, como si fuera la última vez que tenía la posibilidad de verlo.

Ya no le daba la misma sensación de bienestar.

Había demasiado silencio.

Salió de esa casa, llevando consigo el amor que no estaba bastante bueno de expresar.


	5. Bokutachi no ayamachi toki ga yurusu nara

_5 – Bokutachi no ayamachi toki ga yurusu nara (Si el tiempo nos perdonará nuestros errores)_

“¿Dónde fuiste?” la voz de Mitsuko estaba fría, pero no podía ocultar la tensión de las horas pasadas.

Hikaru suspiró.

Había dejado la casa de Kei alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, y ahora eran las cinco.

Había caminado por Tokyo, esta vez realmente sin rumbo.

Cuando había visto el cielo hacerse más claro, cansado y congelado por el frio de la noche, había vuelto a casa.

Sabía lo que lo esperaba.

No estaba listo, para nada; pero no tenía otro lugar donde ir, ya no.

“Fuera.” le dijo, harto, con poca esperanza que lo dejara en paz.

Mitsuko se le interpuso en el camino mientras intentaba ir a la habitación, para cambiarse de esa ropa que aún apestaba a sexo, y descansar un poco.

“No pienses de librarte así. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me preocupé por ti?” gritó, quedándose mirándolo, en espera.

Hikaru se giró, tomándose la cara en las manos y respirando hondo, intentando calmarse.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su mujer, se sintió aún más harto.

Ya no podía.

Ya no sufría el peso de las mentiras, no sufría de mirar a esos ojos y fingir que todo estuviera, fingir un amor que no podía sentir, fingir de ser una persona que nunca había sido.

La miró a los ojos.

Vio el miedo, la ansiedad, la preocupación.

Era todo lo que siempre había deseado evitar, pero no podía seguir así.

Se apeló a todo el coraje que poseía.

“Estaba con el chico con quien tengo una relación hace seis meses. Estaba con la persona que amo.”

*

Hikaru intentó marcar el número.

La llamada fue cortada enseguida.

Habían pasado tres semanas de la última vez que había visto a Kei, y aún él se negaba a contestar al teléfono.

Se había acostumbrado, ya.

El mismo día había dejado la casa que compartía con Mitsuko, buscando refugio en el piso de Takaki.

Se había alegrado de que al menos hubiera él, que al explicarle la situación lo había comprendido.

Mitsuko no había tenido piedad por él.

Le había dicho que le daba asco mirarlo, que era una rata, que nunca quería volver a verlo.

Sus padres no habían sido más compasivos.

Había visto su misma sangre cerrarle la puerta en la cara, y se había recordado de la razón para que había pasado todos esos años mintiendo.

No querían hablar con él, verlo, oír sus justificaciones.

Hikaru había pasado toda la vida sintiéndose solo porque había siempre ocultado su existencia.

Revelarla lo había hecho sentir aún más solo, pero de alguna manera estaba como si en esa soledad fuera al menos libre del peso que siempre había llevado consigo.

Se sentía entero.

Entero, pero sin la razón para que había escogido tomar ese camino.

Había enviado cientos de emails a Kei, lo había llamado, sin obtener respuesta.

Durante esos días había pensado a menudo en lo que había ocurrido esa noche, había pensado en la manera como lo había tratado, había pensado en sus palabras y sus miradas, y cada vez le parecía más y más difícil seguir mirándose en el espejo.

Era la única persona que hubiese amado realmente, y la manera como lo había herido lo hacía sentir como el último hombre de la tierra.

Era verdad, nunca había oído sus peticiones.

Era verdad, lo había tratado como a una puta.

Era verdad, había descargado sus instintos sin pensar en lo que podía sentir él en ese momento, y en su interior tenía que admitir que merecía ser ignorado.

Pero no podía resignarse, nunca iba a tener éxito de hacerlo.

No hasta que el pensamiento de Kei iba a seguir atormentándolo, hasta que hubiese tenido éxito de cerrar los ojos y sentirlo cerca, sentir la consistencia de su piel contra la suya, ese olor que se mezclaba con el suyo, el aliento suave, delicado, que le sentaba tan bien.

Extrañaba cada detalle de Kei, cada particular.

Yuya se había dado cuenta de su malhumor, y había intuido de donde llegase.

Y, hasta ese día, había fingido que no pasase nada.

Se limitaba de vez en cuando a preguntarle como estuviese, como se sintiese, nunca siendo invasivo con sus preguntas.

Sin embargo, esa tarde parecía haber llegado al límite, cansándose de verlo vagar por casa en ese aire deprimido.

Habían vueltos del trabajo desde poco más de media hora, y se habían metido en el sofá mirando la televisión.

Hikaru tenía la mirada fija en el té que tenía en mano, sin tener éxito de decidirse a beberla.

Tragar algo, últimamente, le parecía más y más difícil.

En ese momento, viéndolo en ese estado, Yuya no había resistido.

“Deberías ir a hablar con él, ¿sabes?” le había dicho de la nada, bajando el volumen de la televisión y girándose hacia él.

Hikaru levantó una ceja, mordiéndose el labio.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, fingiendo de no haber entendido donde quisiera llegar con esto.

“Con él, Hikaru. ¿Qué sentido tiene pasar tus días deprimiéndote y esperar que responda a tus llamadas, sabiendo qué no lo hará? Resuelve el problema y ve a él. Al menos así te sentirías en paz, ¿no?” le dijo, en tono práctico.

Yaotome suspiró.

No quería enfrentar esa discusión. Ni con él ni con nadie.

No quería pensarlo.

Podría haberlo hecho, era verdad.

Pero tenía miedo de un rechazo, tenía miedo de verse echar en la cara lo que había pasado, tenía miedo que Kei le dijera que había acabado todo entre ellos.

Era ese maldito miedo, como siempre, que le cerraba la puerta en la cara hacia toda la vida.

“Si no responde a mis llamadas, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo.” se limitó a responder, y de la mirada de Takaki entendió que no le creía.

Suspirando, Yuya volvió a mirar la televisión.

“Nunca lo sabrás si no intentas.” murmuró, desviando la atención del chico.

Hikaru lo pensó todo el tiempo.

Ahora, al final, ¿Qué tenía de perder?

Ya no tenía una casa donde ir, no tenía una familia, no tenía nada.

Todo lo a que podía aferrarse, ahora, era Kei.

Por una vez, quizá, se había equivocado.

No había nada de que tener miedo.

*

Eran justo las siete de la noche, acababa de atardecer.

Hikaru estaba frente al edificio de Inoo hacia casi media hora, esperando que el menor regresara.

Había tocado muchas veces el timbre, pero no estaba en casa.

No iba a rendirse por esto.

Llovía, pero no le importaba.

Se había apoyado en el muro al lado de la puerta, observando los transeúntes y esperando con trepidación de entrever entre esas caras la de Kei.

Estaba por mirar otra vez el reloj, cuando lo vio.

Kei se dio cuenta de él solamente al llegar cerca de la entrada; se inmovilizó, quedándose mucho tiempo mirándolo.

Al final, respiró hondo y se le acercó.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia sin convicción.

Hikaru intentó no perderse en esos rasgos y esa voz, de ordenar sus pensamientos, hacerle entender cómo se sintiera, porque sabía qué esa era su última ocasión.

“Dejé a Mitsuko. Le dije de nuestra relación.” le dijo, directo, sin perderse como le habría gustado, en detalles inútiles sobre cuánto lo hubiese extrañado.

“Lo sé. Leí tus emails.” respondió Inoo, levantado una ceja en espera que dijera algo más.

“Nunca me respondiste.” constató Yaotome, casi avergonzado, mientras bajaba los ojos, sintiéndose patético.

Pero tampoco eso importaba.

Llevaba más de veinte años siendo patético, y ahora lo que había en juego merecía la sensación.

“¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?” le preguntó Kei, e Hikaru oyó más tristeza que rabia en su voz.

Parecía semejante a la suya, parecía la misma melancolía, y eso lo tranquilizó.

“Sé qué me equivoqué, Kei. Sé cómo te hice sentir, y lo siento. Sé qué te esperabas algo de mí, que te esperabas que fuera diferente, que fuera capaz de comportarme en una manera clara, y que te decepcioné. Debería haber dejado a Mitsuko enseguida, debería haberle dicho la verdad, porque se lo debía a ella, lo debía a ti y lo debía a mí mismo. Pero…” hizo una pausa, mordiéndose un labio. “Pero ahora estoy aquí, sin tener nada de perder con excepción que tú, y te estoy pidiendo que me des una segunda posibilidad. Es todo lo que quiero. Quiero seguir estando a tu lado, mostrarte que puedo ser mejor del hombre que viste durante los meses pasados, intentar hacerte feliz, porque es lo único que importa ahora. Que te quiero, Kei, y nada más es importante.” terminó, sintiéndose peligrosamente a punto de llorar.

Inoo se quedó mirándolo por un rato, que a Hikaru pareció durar una eternidad.

“Me heriste.” dijo, con simplicidad.

“Lo sé.” contestó listo Hikaru, dispuesto a admitir todos sus errores.

“No quiero volver a sentirme como me hiciste sentir esa noche. Como me hiciste sentir durante meses. Como si fuera un juguete de usar como quieres para escaparte de la parte de ti que no te gusta, pero de que no sabes deshacerte.” añadió, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

“Pero ahora estoy libre, Kei. Y lo soy para ti.” fue todo lo que pudo decir Yaotome, aguantando la respiración.

Se quedaron mirándose por un poco de tiempo más, y podía ver la duda en la cara de Kei, podía verlo pensar, decidir sobre lo que fuera correcto hacer.

Al final se acercó a la puerta, sacando las llaves.

“Entra.” murmuró, e Hikaru lo siguió, en su cara una sonrisa que no había conocido durante semanas.

Al entrar en el piso, Kei se giró hacia él y le besó suavemente los labios.

“Yo también te quiero, Hikka.” dijo, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Hikaru no dijo nada, porque no había nada más de decir.

El día siguiente, estaba seguro, iba a volver a poderse mirar en el espejo y ver, después de años, un hombre feliz.

Finalmente, estaba a casa.


End file.
